


alius mundus

by JkWriter, lolwhat (JkWriter)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alana is Five, Angst, Apocalypse, Connor is Klaus, Drug Use, Evan is Allison, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jared is Vanya, Jeremy is Luther, Michael is Ben, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Zoe is Diego, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/lolwhat
Summary: jared wrote a book, his father dies, and his sister comes back (eventually)(aka dear evan hansen and be more chill as the umbrella academy)





	alius mundus

Jared left the Umbrella Academy at eighteen with no intentions of ever going back. Why would he? He had no good memories of the academy. There was just heartache, pain, and the undeniable self-hatred that came with being a Hargreeves. He almost didn’t come home today. Sure, the old man was dead and no longer there to remind Jared that he was the biggest mistake of his life, but that didn’t mean the memories weren’t there. This was the house where Jared was isolated, made to feel like an outsider in his own family because he couldn't be a hero like the rest of them. This was the house where he lost his sister and later his brother because his father was a maniac with the idea that the Umbrella Academy was going to save the world. This was the house where he was constantly reminded he was ordinary. Broken. 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his medication. Pogo still sent him a refill twice a month. Jared took two pills before going inside. 

It looked the same. Jared didn’t know if he expected any great changes after everyone had left home. Dad always liked things to be exact so it shouldn’t have surprised him that nothing changed aside from the mess that came with seven children living in one home. He let the door slam shut behind him. 

“Jared?” 

Evan was standing on the stairs. His brother looked every bit the movie star he had become. Jared wondered if Evan ever thought about home. He had seen interviews where Evan was asked about the Umbrella Academy and the mysterious seventh sibling who hadn't existed until book came out. Jared would usually turned the TV off there. He didn't want to know what Evan thought of him after everything.

“Hey, Ev.” Jared said, using the nickname he hadn't uttered in years. He walked across the room, dragged himself really. Evan met him halfway and pulled him into a hug. Jared froze, not expecting Evan to acknowledge him, much less hug him. Jared didn't return the hug, ignoring how desperate he was for contact after having not been touched in years. 

Evan let go, as though he noticed Jared’s discomfort. Jared refused to let himself mourn the loss of contact. 

“How are you?” Evan asked, voice sounding strained like he was having to force himself to ask. 

“'M fine.” 

“That’s good. I’m glad you’re doing well.” 

Jared hadn’t said well, he said fine. He wasn’t well, but he wasn’t bad. He was fine. He didn’t correct Evan. “Yeah. Yeah, it’s good. How are you? I thought you were filming in Houston or something.” Jared knew Evan was filming in Houston like he knew Klaus had just gotten out of rehab, Zoe was running around stopping bad guys, and Jeremy was on the moon. 

“I’m taking the week off to be with the family.”

“Oh. Well, it’s nice to see you.” 

“You too.” 

There was once a time when Jared and Evan were close, when they couldn’t be separated. Those days were long gone, had been long gone since the death of Michael and Connor's turning to drugs. But maybe, if Jared hadn’t spilled everyone’s secrets, there might have been hope for repairing their rocky relationship. Maybe Jared could have fixed everything, just like Five used to when they were kids. Now? Now there was nothing to fix.

Evan opened his mouth to speak but stopped, eyes flicking to something over Jared's shoulder. 

“What is he doing here?” A voice lathered in hatred said. Jared spun around. Zoe was standing in the door looking every bit as pissed off as she had the day Jared published his book. He wanted to apologize. He had tried to the first time he saw his sister after writing it. All that left him with was a scar along his arm from a knife that could have, should have, hit his heart.

"Jared's here for the funeral." 

"Who the fuck said he could come? I'd like to have a few words with them." 

“Jared’s family, Zoe,” Evan said in a half-hearted attempt to defend him. It wasn't because Evan felt like Jared deserved defending. Evan hated him too. It didn't need to be said, Jared could see it in the way Evan watched him, like he was scared Jared would attack him. Jared wondered if Evan still had anxiety or if he managed to rumor that away when he went to Hollywood.

“Not since that damn book.” Zoe said, pushing past Jared on her way upstairs. Jared watched until she disappeared around the corner.

“Don’t listen to her, she’s just upset,” Evan said. Jared need an ability to hear the "we all are" hidden in Evan's tone. Jared was already regretting his decision to return home.

“No, Zoe’s right. I shouldn’t have come.” 

“Hey,” Evan said, taking Jared’s hands. “Don’t say that. You have every right to be here just as much as the rest of us.” 

“Do I?” Jared asked. Evan didn’t answer, so Jared pulled away. “I’m going to go upstairs. I’ll see you later.” Evan didn’t stop him, which Jared expected. Evan was good at pretending, Jared almost thought he cared about him. 

He shouldn’t have come home, not when so many of his siblings hated him. Did he blame them? No, not after what he did, but Jared didn’t regret it either. He didn’t have the blessing of being a former superhero to succeed in life like the others. He wasn’t casted in movies simply for existing or forgiven by the police because of what he had done. No one even knew he existed until he wrote the book.

He went to the library. He could hear someone milling about in the bedrooms. Jared had a feeling it was Connor, if Number Four had bothered coming home, looking for things his siblings might have left behind that could be pawned off. Jared really didn't want to run into Connor, didn't want to hear another one of his siblings spewing out hatred and disgust. At least in the library the only person he could run into was...

"Master Jared." 

"Pogo," Jared said, crossing the room to his father's companion.

"It is good to see you. How many years has it been?"

"Almost eleven since I left."

"It's hard to believe it's been so long." 

"Time flies when you're not raising five super kids, I guess." 

"Indeed it does. But, I will not have traded my life for the world. It has been a blessing to watch the five of you grow up." 

"It should have been seven." Jared said, looking to one of the many family portraits hanging on the walls of the academy. It was one of the few that featured all seven of them. Just kids, eight-years-old perhaps? Jared couldn't remember, but he did remember sitting between his brother and sister, trying his best not to smile or laugh despite Evan and Five's efforts. It was something that should have been a happy memory, ruined by the reminded that Jared was ordinary and if he didn't stop messing around he would be taken from the portrait. It hadn't even been his fault but he was the one called out. 

"I miss them everyday." 

"Do you think Five is still alive?"

"I think Number Five left because she didn't want to follow your father's orders anymore. She was resourceful and highly intelligent for her age. She could have survived anything." 

"I used to leave the lights on for her. I used to think, what if she came home and it was dark. I thought if she couldn't get home then she'd turn around and leave again." 

"I remember." 

"I made those sandwiches, peanut butter and marshmallows, every night in case she was hungry." 

"I picked up many of those sandwiches through the years." 

"She's still alive. She has to be, right?" 

"I believe she is. And I believe she'll come home when the time is right." 

"Me too," Jared said. Then he side-stepped around Pogo to look at the shelves lining the walls. He doesn't know what he's doing. It's not like his dad would have kept it. He probably burned it, or had Grace destroy it, or...

_Extra Ordinary: My Life as Number Seven_. The book stood out among the rest of the scientific studies and classical literature. Jared reached forward, pulling the book from it's spot on the shelf. What was he looking for? Annotations? Dog eared pages? Something that showed his father had read the book. 

"Did he ever open it?" Jared asked, running his fingers over the note he had written for his father. 

"I do not know." 

"So, he didn't." 

"Your father did a lot of things I wasn't aware of. He could have easily read it when I was not around." 

"You don't have to try and make me feel better. I don't even know why I sent it to him." 

"If it's any consolation, both I and your mother read it. We are proud of what you've done, even if the others cannot see."

"What's there to see? I broke their trust and spilled their secrets."

"You spilled your own secrets, it just so happens they were shared with your siblings. You had ever right to tell your story." 

"Try telling that to, Zoe." 

"They will come around, one day. For now, try to ignore any quips they might make." 

"Thanks, Pogo." 

"Of course, Jared. Now, tell me about-" Pogo was interrupted by Connor coming into the room. Jared half-stepped behind Pogo, waiting for the inevitable blow that was going to come from his brother. Connor just looked at him and smiled. 

"Jared! My brother, my familia, my cemya," Connor was high. Of course he was. It wasn't like he had just gotten out of rehab or anything. "my darling dolphin prince! Jeremy's called a family meeting downstairs and as much as Zoe likes to hear her own voice, you're invited to the meeting. So waddle on down!" Connor started laughing at his own jokes. He looked past Jared and Pogo. Jared wondered who he was seeing. "No, I can't say that. That's mean." Maybe it was their father. Their father would have something negative to say about Jared, he always did. "Five minutes my dude," Connor said as he left the room. 

Jared sighed and put the book back on the shelf. "I guess I'm needed downstairs." 

"It appears so. We'll have to continue our conversation later, yes?" 

"Yeah. I'll see you around, Pogo." Jared said as he left the library much like Connor had minutes earlier. He took his time going downstairs. He wasn't ready to see everyone at once, he hadn't been ready to see Zoe or even Evan. How was he supposed to react to everyone? Probably a panic attack. Maybe some crying. Jared didn't really know, but what he did know was standing outside the den, he wasn't ready.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but it may or may not continue  
> come join my [discord](https://discord.gg/Pwah8sR) and get all my four am rants


End file.
